


Poolside

by Sepkitoyh



Series: In search of El Dorado [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Graphic Depictions of Sexual Content, If you think -18 and +18 sex is wrong then you should probably not read, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepkitoyh/pseuds/Sepkitoyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Richie and Kate's first meeting had gone a bit different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind and I had to write it down. Don't judge me. Or do. Whatever floats your goat.

Kate was floating in the pool, looking up at the darkened sky. They had arrived at the motel at sunset and now it had settled behind the distant hills, leaving the sky deep blue with the stars beginning to show to the east. The heat from the day was lingering in the air but still it felt a bit late to take a swim. She just couldn't stand staying in the motel room with her father and Scott, she needed some time alone after spending the last couple of days in the motor home with them.

“Are you alright?”

She startled as she heard a voice from the edge of the pool. She looked over and saw a tall man in horn rimmed glasses and dressed in a dark suit. Reminded her of a bible salesman.

“Y-yeah.” she stammered and swam over to the ladder. Maybe it was time to get back to the room.

As she got up he handed her her towel and reached in his pocket to light a cigarette he held in his lips.

“You don't mind do you?” he asked politely and gestured towards the cigarette as he put the lighter back in his pocket.

“No, I don't mind.” she answered and felt a blush rush over her cheeks, although she couldn't tell why. Instead of taking her phone and going back to the motel room she wrapped the towel around herself and sat down on the sunlounger as the stranger sat down in an armless chair by one of the small tables nearby.

Her phone rang for the second time. She looked over at it and for the second time it was her father and for the second time she didn't feel like answering it.

“Aren't you gonna answer that?” the man asked her, giving her a penetrating look that made her blank out for a second.

“What?” she replied sheepishly.

“The phone, seems like someone wants to get in touch with you.” the man said, nodding at the phone she held in her hand.

Kate looked at the phone and the picture, telling her who it was on the other end. “No. It's my father and I don't feel like talking to him right now.” She pressed the decline symbol on the screen and the phone went silent.

“Trouble?” he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Kate made a frown and turned away. “Guess you could say so.” Then she turned back to look at him again. “Can I have one of those?” she asked, nodding towards his hand where he held the cigarette.

He shrugged. “Why not.”

Kate stood up and walked over, leaving her towel on the lounger. She could feel her nipples go hard by the sudden chill and wondered if it could be seen through the bikini. The thought of it made her blush again and hoped the dusk would conceal it from this strangely captivating man. She stood in front of him as he produced a second cigarette from his jacket pocket. She took it when he held it up to her and she leaned down a bit when he offered to light it. She took a light pull, avoiding to inhale it fully since she didn't really smoke. It just felt fitting to the circumstances at the moment. She had a strong urge to rebel against just about anything and everything her father ever taught her.

“You look cold.” the man said, and as he put the cigarette between his lips he leaned forward, closing the distance between them, to take off his jacket. “Here, put it on.” It was a demand, not a polite offer. The tone in his voice made her blood go rushing in all the wrong directions.

Kate did as he said, passing him her cigarette while she put on his jacket. It felt warm from his lingering body heat and it smelled stupefying. She only just stopped herself from burying her nose in its sleeve to breathe it, _him_ , in. She wrapped the jacket tightly around her and reached out for the cigarette he was holding for her. He leaned back with a wicked smile and moved his hand so that the cigarette was out of reach for her. She gave him a puzzled look.

“I don't know if I should enable such bad behaviour from such a young woman.” he said and took another pull from his before he tossed the butt to the side. “What kind of person would that make me?” he finished off and took hers to his lips.

Kate swallowed hard as the thought of them indirectly touching lips went through her mind. “I don't know. What kind of person _are_ you?” She tried sounding confident but there was something about this man that made her feel weak all the way through. As if he could read her every thought. As if he knew that she thought of leaning in and kissing him and run her fingers through his hair...

At that same moment he huffed a smile and looked to the side.

'Oh, no! He _can_ read my mind! Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no...' She felt as if her face would go up in flames out of embarrassment and she too looked away. She took a couple of deep breaths, reminding herself that only God can truly know what's in ones mind. Then she realized that that didn't really feel comforting at all and she tried her best to empty her head all together.

“I guess I'm not the best kind of person, but I'm definitely not the worst either.” he answered, and as she looked back at him she saw a tug to the corner of his mouth. “But what about you? What kind of a person shares a smoke with a stranger in the dark of night?” He tilted his head slightly as he took another pull from the cigarette in his hand.

She frowned again and looked down at her feet, they were starting to feel a bit cold as she stood on the grey concrete. “I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired of being the one I've been for so long. I don't even know if that's been me or just who others have been expecting me to be.” Another frown as she couldn't for the world understand why she shared such private thoughts, thoughts she had never put into words before, with this man.

“I know the feeling.” he said and it was something about him that made her feel no doubt about it. “Why don't you take a seat? If you're not going back to your room..” he drifted off with a shrug.

Kate sat down in the chair behind her, shifting her feet, one on top of the other and then vice versa, to try to get some warmth back in them.

“You're freezing. Here, give me your feet.” He put the cigarette between his lips and gestured with his hands for her to put her feet up. She hesitated but as he looked at her with that all knowing look again she slowly raised them and rested them on his lap. He started running his hands over them, first both at the same time to rub some heat in them and then he took one foot at a time, slowly and tenderly massaging them.

Kate couldn't help but give off a low moan as the feeling of his warm hands on her feet was simply divine. She quickly tried to hide it behind a fake cough but the look on the man's face and the smirk he gave her told her that she wasn't fooling anyone.

He presented himself as Richard, or Richie, and they talked for a while about nothing in particular. As they talked and as her feet got their circulation back he moved his hands up to her calves, rubbing and squeezing them with firm hands. This time she was prepared though and could swallow the moan before it slipped over her lips. She was sure he knew though. Something about that smile and the looks he passed her made her certain that she couldn't hide anything from him.

At some point he had moved his chair closer to hers, placing her feet at the side of his hips, all the while talking about when he and his brother did something or the other as kids or as she told him about what it was like growing up as a preacher's daughter.

“I'm guessing you've had quite the sheltered life.” he said as she had finished talking about her family and their church. He had tossed the remains of the cigarette and held her calves in firm grips with each hand.

Kate shrugged looking over to the pool. “Maybe too sheltered. It sometimes feel as if my father is trying to shield me from stuff I don't even know is going on. It's just weird. Something is not right, but he wont talk about it.” She looked back at Richie and again felt a blush rush up her cheeks. He had leaned forward a bit and by the way he looked at her she didn't even know if he had heard what she said, he looked straight to the core of her. She took a deep breath and a furrow touched her brows.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” he said, leaning back and actually looking a bit abash. He adjusted his glasses and something about him made her stomach twirl. But not in the throwing up way. In the can't keep my hands off way. And so she couldn't. She moved forward so that she was sitting on the edge of his lap, putting her feet down to the sides of his chair. She put her hands on his chest and leaned into him, her face only a couple of inches from his.

“I'm not that easily scared.” she murmured and kissed him airily.

Richie pulled back and looked at her with a slight frown. At first she thought she had crossed him and shifted to get off his lap but when he felt her weight lift he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down, firmly. The feel of his hands on her hips and the sudden movement made her gasp and he took the chance to kiss her in return. At first it was gently but then it grew in intensity along with the rush of heat she could feel inside her. He brushed her lips with his tongue and she willingly parted them to have a deeper taste of him. She had her fingers in his hair, pulling and tugging. He moved one hand up to the small of her back, softly caressing her up and down the spine with his fingertips. She let go of another moan, this time muffled by his lips, and she felt him smile under the kiss.

She finally had to breathe. Trying to do all the heavy breathing through her nose only got her so far and she released her lips from his, giving off short gasps filled with want. He removed the bikini strap from her right shoulder and pulled down to reveal the hard nipple and he took it in his vacant mouth. She gasped loudly and tilted her head back as the sensation was almost unbearable. She could feel the blood pound between her legs and she wanted more.

She arched her back, tilting her ass up toward his hand at her back, hoping that he would get the hint. As he moved his hand down to squeeze her cheeks she thought again about how he quite possibly could read her mind. He parted his knees a bit, making her widen her legs, and he moved his hand further down. As she felt his fingers on the inside of her bikini bottoms, rubbing with teasing softness, she gave off a loud moan which he silenced with another kiss. She was reminded that they could be heard or seen at any moment and for a second it made her self-conscious but she soon forgot it all as Richie bit down on her lip, making her moan even more.

“If you're gonna make so much noise I'm gonna pass out from suffocation.” he murmured as he nipped at her throat down to her bare breast.

“Stop making me such a loud-mouth then.” she said between gasps.

“You want me to stop doing this then?” he said and demonstrative rubbed a bit firmer with his hand between her legs.

“Oh, God no, don't stop..” she moaned a plea. She had been with guys before. She wasn't a virgin despite what the world thought of her. But she had never had anything like this. She had to rethink her whole idea of Heaven because this must be it. His hands on her.

She had been buttoning up his shirt and could finally part the white fabric to run her fingers over his bare chest. She sat up a bit to take in the view. It was mind-fucking hot, to be blunt.

He moved his hand around behind her ass, so that the side of his hand and his thumb rested between her cheeks rubbing against her tight hole in the back while he was fingering right outside her entrance in the front. The combined feeling of it made her whole body tremble. She was afraid she would come and she didn't want to before she could have him properly.

She lowered one hand down to the bulge in front of his pants and as she felt how hard he was she smirked. Obviously she wasn't the only one affected. She rubbed a bit outside of the pants, making him moan and she felt him grow even harder. It felt as if his dick tried to get to her hand through the pants and she thought it would be a good idea to help it out a bit. She undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper. The black boxerbriefs luckily had a keyhole fly and she could easily get her hand to his waiting cock. She pulled it out gently, unintentionally licking her lips at the sight. She started rubbing it with slow, firm strokes, making the man underneath her moan and tilt his head back. She leaned forward and licked his throat, biting down where his neck met his shoulder, making him gasp.

“You know, I can't continue if you're gonna keep making such a ruckus out here.” she murmured teasingly as she kissed her way up his neck to his jawline and stopped to look him in the eye. A crooked smile on her lips.

“Oh, really? That would be a damn shame cause then I couldn't do this.” he said and pulled her panties to the side as he lifted her on top of his cock. First only lowering her over the tip, holding her up with his hands under her cheeks. She gave off a pleasure filled yelp that she was sure would be heard by everyone at the motel and then she made a low whine when she realized he wouldn't let her down all the way. “Want more?” he asked, his voice low from arousal.

“Yes, yes, please. Give me more..” she pleaded trying to weigh down on his hands but he held steady.

“Are you sure?” he teased and slid a finger back to the rim between her cheeks, rubbing against it making her shiver all over. She couldn't get any words over her lips, only a deep, affirmative moan. “Okay, then. But don't blame me if you wake up the whole neighbourhood.” he whispered and slowly lowered her down over his hard shaft.

She wasn't sure that she didn't make one or two of the motel residents turn to their windows. As he thrust deep into her, grabbing her ass firmly, making her head rush from the feel of her cheeks stretching and his fingers at her rim, she was hardly even aware of her surroundings. She came good and hard and she had to bite down at his neck to stop herself from crying out loud. It left a dark red imprint on his light skin and she felt something deeply satisfying in seeing her mark on him. She had claimed him for all to see.

As she walked back to her room, still flushed and her legs feeling a bit wobbly, the only thing she could think of was that she hoped her father and Scott wouldn't feel Richie's scent on her. She made a mental note to take a shower as soon as she got through the door. As she opened it she saw her family on the bed and a stranger having them at gunpoint. A shadow fell over her from the walkway outside and she turned around to see Richie standing there, a stern look to those icy blues. Her eyes went wide with disbelief and fright. He walked towards her and shut the door behind him as he reprised coldly.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

 

 


End file.
